


Hold still

by awkwardfantasy



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/pseuds/awkwardfantasy
Summary: A small drabble I did on tumblr for the prompt “Hold still”basically just trans kc who’s just came out, and Aph doing her makeup for her I love the trans kc hc and aphchan ok sksbnd





	Hold still

“Hold still.” Aphmau leaned forward as she applied eyeliner to the candy haired meifwa sitting in front of her.

Kawaii~Chan did what Aphmau asked and sat as still as she could, bar her tail which was swaying behind her. The two girls stayed like that for a few minutes, Aphmau trying to perfect the make up and Kawaii~Chan sitting as still as she could. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now!” Aphmau said happily. 

The meifwa blinked her bright yellow eyes open and smiled, showing the small fangs in her mouth. A small blush spread on Aphmaus cheeks as Kawaii~chans eyes met her own.

“Oh! One last thing!” Aphmau grabbed a bubblegum coloured lipstick and Kawaii~Chan pouted her lips. 

“It’s uh more like this!” Aphmau made her mouth into a small O shape. 

Kawaii~chan nodded and did the same thing. Aphmau leaned forward again and applied the lipstick. The raven haired girl leaned back and admired her work.

“I think we’re done!” Aphmau held up a small mirror and watched as her friend smiled brightly. 

“Thank you Aphmau~Senpai!” Kawaii~Chan yelled, tackling the other girl into a hug. She leaned down and planted a small kiss onto her girlfriends lips, causing her to blush. 

“Ahh! Kawaii~Chan! You’re gonna ruin your make up!” 

“Hmm it’s okay! It just means Kawaii~Chan get to spend more time with you!” Said Kawaii~Chan as she leaned into another kiss. 


End file.
